Rock me!
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Zoro termina de estudiar música sin embargo siempre se lamentará por no estar con ella con Robin,¿Que pasaría si despues de 4 años se encuentran en un donde Zoro esta tocando un tema? Pasen y lean ZoRo fincsong


**Hola nakama aquí os traigo un one shot fincsong que deseaba desde mucho tiempo escribir asi que aprobecho este momento que tengo y os lo dejo n.n **

**Los lectores que sigan cuando te encuentre que sepan que estoy en ello y no pararé hoy de escribir XD **

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste **

**ROCK ME! **

Los focos alumbraban aquel escenario en aquel mismo bar donde hoy algo cambiaría,la gente tomaba sus cervezas o cafés y los camareros iban y venían.

En medio del local había una mesa en la cual dos amigas charlaban y tomaban café y una de ellas de repente con cara pensativa le preguntó a su amiga.

-Oi Robin...Ahora que lo pienso nunca te e visto con ningún chico-Dijo la pelirroja la cual era hermosa y vestía con un top rosa y unos vaqueros,la morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-Te equivocas-Al decir esto su amiga se le quedó pasmada mientras que la hermosa morena tomaba entre sus manos la taza de café y tomo un sorbo de ella.

-¡Robin! Pero ...¿Quien?,¿Cuando?-Dijo esta al borde de un ataque de nervios ya que para Nami oír aquella declaración era mucho,Robin sonrió y le dijo:

-Hace 4 años,se tuvo que ir para conseguir su sueño con sus amigos que era aprender música el no quería dejarme pero...Le dije que siguiera su sueño.

-Vaya Robin...Tuvo que ser duro-Dijo la pelirroja mirando con ojos tristes a su amiga.

-No te lo niego-Ambas rieron y en el escenario apareció el propietario de aquel bar y cogió en micrófono, el hombre era alto y su peinado era bastante raro parecía que tenia unos cuernos y tenia una barba. Acercó el micrófono a el y dijo:

-Buenas tardes queridos clientes,hoy traemos a un grupo joven,espero que os guste la canción y que os guste mi bar,como siempre gracias por venir.

La gente aplaudió al dueño del bar por sus palabras y el hizo una señal para que parasen y dijo:

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para...MUGIWARA DANGERS!

Hace 5 minutos...

Un joven moreno con el pelo rizado atlético y con una nariz demasiado larga, daba vueltas por todos lados.

-¡MIERDA!,¡MIERDA!,¡MIERDA!-dijo este con las manos en la cabeza,uno de ellos estaba sentado en una caja fumando un cigarrillo.

-¿Te quieres tranquilizar Usopp?

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? Salimos dentro de 5 minutos y luffy no puede cantar

Sanji le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y se puso a pensar, el tal luffy estaba al lado con una guitarra en su espalda y comiendo carne

-si...es verdad- Dijo este con la voz ronca, el motivo por el cual este no cantaba era fácil,algo que aunque sea universo alternativo sabemos, montó una fiesta y de tanto gritar...Pues aquí tenéis el resultado un luffy ronco.

Uno de ellos con el pelo verde estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados con una camisa azul de una marca muy famosa llamada "criminal" y unos pantalones rojos que le llegaban hasta poco mas de la rodillas.

-Bueno...-Dijo el y se rascó la nuca.

-¿Bueno que?-Dijeron todos a la vez

-Podemos tocar aquella canción que compuse yo,¿os acordáis?

Todos empezaron a recordar y luffy con aquella voz de camionero dijo:

-¡Ah! ¿Aquella que compusiste cuando te dejó aquella chica y te rompió el corazón y casi no vienes con nosotros a estudiar música?

Zoro se enojó y gruño

-No me dejo...Lo tuvimos que dejar ¿vale? No quiero hablar de ello.

Sanji se levantó y dijo:

-Eso no le digáis nada...que si no se pone a llorar jajaja-Todos empezaron a reírse y Zoro se enfadó

-¿Oye ya esta bien no? Joder que pesados sois.

-Venga chicos tiene razón Zoro, además solo nos quedan 2 minutos- Dijo Usopp señalando el reloj

-Bueno esta bien chicos,Zoro me sustituirá y cantará su tema, ¿De acuerdo?

Y todos gritaron con entusiasmo

-¡HI!

En la actualidad …

Los aplausos inundaron el local mientras que una Nami dudosa preguntó a su amiga

-Oye Robin ¿Tienes idea de quien puede ser?-Esta negó con la cabeza- La verdad es que no.

Se abrió el telón y las luces estaban apagadas y se pudo ver la figura de un joven con una guitarra el la espalda y se acercó al micrófono y dijo:

-Esta canción me trae muy buenos recuerdos...

Y dicho esto empezó a alumbrarse el escenario al ritmo que Usopp empezó a tocar la batería y Sanji y Luffy daban unas palmas y Zoro cogió el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_Do you remember summer '09?  
Wanna go back there every night,  
Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,  
Oh my, my, they could never shut us down_

A Robin le hizo recordar aquel chico que conoció y de alguna manera no podía ver bien a aquel muchacho que cantaba aunque la voz,la manera de tocar la guitarra...No, no podía ser el en realidad en aquel mismo lugar, en aquel escenario.

Zoro siguió tocando la guitarra al igual que Luffy y Sanji con el bajo y Usopp con la batería y el al cantar ponía ese sentimiento ese recuerdo de ella que tanta nostalgia le traía

I used to think that I was better alone,  
Why did I ever wanna let you go?  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,  
The words you whispered I will always believe

La gente alucinaba en la forma que tenía el peliverde de cantar y como todos tocaban,

-Tocan bien ¿verdad?-Dijo Nami a su compañera que al parecer quería ver algo o mas bien a alguien.

-Robin ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Ah si es que no logro ver bien al cantante,ahora vuelvo

-Claro-Dijo Nami sin entender bien por que querría ver bien aquel muchacho,Robin se levantó de su asiento y se abrió paso entre la gente que algunos se levantaron para poder verlos tocar mejor.

Todos (excepto luffy) empezaron a cantar con mas ganas aunque al que se le veía que dejaba todos sus sentimientos era a aquel peliverde.

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

Robin pudo llegar a pasar entre la multitud y pareció que vio un fantasma,pero no era un fantasma era _el _

_-_No...no puede ser el..Zoro-Dijo cuando lo reconoció,sintió ganas de llamarlo,ganas de irse y recordó,recordó ese año que estuvieron juntos, el mejor año según ella,esos fines de semanas,cuando el la abrazaba,los cariños que se daban,esas noches...Todo,pudo recordar,incluso su despedida y fue cuando cayó que la canción hablaba de ellos,Zoro compuso esto para ella.

We were together summer '09,  
Wanna roll back like pressing rewind,  
You were mine and we never said goodbye

I used to think that I was better alone (better alone),  
Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go),  
Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea),  
The words you whispered I will always believe

Zoro al cantar se quedó blanco mientras seguía cantando y tocando su guitarra,se quedó blanco al verla a ella...a Robin.

Vio como ella lo miraba con una sonrisa de las suyas,esas sonrisas que ella le solía poner cuando salían juntos,le entro ganas de salir del escenario de un salto,tirar la guitarra y ir a por ella y besarla.

Echó de menos a esa onna y eso cualquiera podría notarlo,ahora no contaba para el publico,cantaba para ella.

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

Zoro seguía tocando aun así genial al igual que tocaba la guitarra y aún así tenia la cabeza en otro lado.

Luffy no podía hacer nada salvo tocar la guitarra y no podía hacer los coros pero aun así se dejaba los dedos en el instrumento al igual que sus compañeros,Sanji tocaba de miedo el bajo y Usopp tenía un ritmo genial,pero Zoro...Zoro pensaba en ella y el le dirigió una sonrisa hacia Robin,en cambio ella estaba nerviosa,¿nerviosa por que? Respuesta:por el, el era el único ser humano capaz de hacerla temblar,con su voz,su aroma,su presencia y aún así cuando el no estaba se sentía vacía, 4 años se a sentido vacía 4 años sin ese hombre al que amaba.

R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah  
I want you to R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again,  
R-O-C-K me again, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah  
I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care  
I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah

El sonido de sus instrumentos cesaron y sus voces igual, la gente aplaudió y el propietario del bar subió al escenario pero Zoro no aguantaba mas, vio que Robin se alejaba de el,pensó que tal vez no quería hablar con el y entonces por miedo a perderla otra vez, saltó del escenario en busca de ella.

-¡Robin!-Gritó el peliverde.

-¿Pero que mosca le a picado?-Dijo Usopp

-La a visto,eso es lo que a pasado-Dijo el rubio mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¿A quien?-Preguntó de nuevo el moreno

-A ella-Dijo Luffy con la voz ronca (XD)

Zoro salió del bar y la vio a lo lejos andando con una amiga,corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que la alcanzó y le cogió de la mano y esta se dio la vuelta y ambos se vieron,frente a frente,nadie hablaba solo ellos se miraban.

-Vaya veo que no encajo aquí-Dijo la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta

-No Nami no pasa nada-Dijo Robin

-Si,si que pasa,¿puedo hablar contigo Robin?-Dijo Zoro , nami hizo una señal de despedida y se fue no sin antes mirarle a Robin con una cara de "ya me contarás"

-Claro-Dijo la morena, Zoro suspiró y soltó la mano de Robin que hasta entonces todavía el se la tenía cogida.

-¿Por que as salido?-Zoro clavó sus ojos en ella y ella sonrío y cerró los ojos.

-No abría servido de nada quedarme-Zoro la miró extrañado.

-¿Que me habrías dicho "hola" y ya esta? Me abría ido de ahí con el recuerdo tuyo y pensar que ya no te importo,recordar como te fuiste y que incluso a estas alturas ya tendrás novia y estarás prometido.

-¿Que? No-Dijo el-Me hubiera gustado hablar contigo decir que no a habido día en el que no e preferido quedarme contigo antes de irme a estudiar,que todo lo que tenía eras tu,que pensaba que jamás volvería a verte y si lo hacia te vería con otro hombre que no sería yo.

Zoro hizo una pausa sin apartar la mirada de la morena,Robin sintió que en el mundo solo existían ellos y esta conversación y le alegraba oír aquellas del peliverde.

-Robin...Yo solo e podido amarte a ti.

-Yo también e podido amarte solo a ti.

Zoro tomó el rostro de la morena y ambos con algo de timidez se besaron,un beso cálido en el cual ambos recordaron como eran los labios del otro en un beso en que se podría escribir un gran futuro juntos.

El hilo rojo del destino puede tentarse y liarse pero jamás romperse un ejemplo claro como Zoro y Robin.

-FIN-

**TACHAM ! Bueno e de decir que estoy MUY contenta con el resultado si señor me a gustado *asiente con la cabeza***

**Espero que les haya gustado y me den algún review para motivarme, es que mola mucho ver como te llegan un review y leerlo y te pones a saltar encima de la cama...y ah! Espera que solo lo hago yo? Pues vale XD **

**Tambien agradezco como siempre que se hayan pasado por leer este finc,si quereis leer mas fincs mios entrad en mi perfil,leed si quereis mi finc que estoy triste por que me han llegado pocos reviews en mi finc largo ;-; (cuando te encuentre) y me constó mucho TT-TT **

**Bueno dejo de dar la lata **

**UN SALUDO NAKAMAS SEAN FELICES Y ...EL CAPI DE ONE PIECE DE HOY ES …**

**SUUUUUUUPEEEEEER ! (odio a momonosuke ¬.¬)**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
